League of legends Lee sin's story
by HunterBlackWidow
Summary: My view and take on Lee Sin's lore and how he came to be. Character's include my own for the head summoner/master summoner of the embassy and you're fellow league champions.


_Note I am the author of this story but do not own any right's to League of Legends nor Lee sin. The respective owner is Riot Game's. Corporation and I own none of the legal right's to publish this story for money but only for the express purpose of a loving story._

_L__eague of legends Lee sin's story._

15th of the last seed. 2 years since accident.

"With power of the dark arts. No one is safe" – Lee sin

Prologue: Fields of justice, otherwise known as summoner's rift.

Rattling, A deep grumble in my ear. A grunt in-human. The scratching noise of metal on metal to the death. And a stench of those murdered with blood. The musky smell of death in the air and the craters of fire on earth. This was Lee Sin, Falling to consciousness. Feeling the draft of air what was the master of metal's breath. For now ally's later they will most likely have to fight by the will of summoner's. This was Lee Sin's story. A tragic rebirth in knowledge and wisdom. The battle is waiting for us to continue with our story, Shall we continue?

Chapter 1: clearing's.

It was one of the best quarters on the embassy grounds and probably beyond. Nothing was as exalted in my reign as head student on the leading research project on summoning. Beings of magic, or skill unchallenged, to fight in the league of legends. To the death to be resurrected to know who has the most experience on the fields of justice and survival of the fittest. The research team on Summoning means to experience of trial and error's to even death of the summoner. Magic is wild and is the aspect of all things. Containing magic is one thing. Using all of it is another. Like nuclear fission it multiplies. You cannot destroy it, nor own it. Those who seek magical whims are fools by nature. And are corrupted by power. The death of a summoner is a common thing. I've seen it to many times to even care for the poor fools. I was unconscious to the world and my surrounding's by experience. Numb to magic for I have tasted its sweetness and bitterness for far too long. I hungered more! I knew I needed it wanted it craved for it. The Master Head Summoner Kratzer knew of my obsession but alas could not stop me for I was within the boundaries of the school rules. Summoning was my dream but I could not do it within my power range. Or without supervision, But I ignored there order's for I wanted it so badly. My friend Caitlyn, A sheriff from the town of Piltover, It was one of the most treacherous town's before she came along with her side kick Vi. They cleaned up the streets in week's stopping all criminal organizations. Right now she was off duty and with friends. But she came to visit me at the embassy. I told her my plan to make a summoning circle by scratch and continue up the ranks to senior advisor or co head summoner. Deep down I knew this was wrong and I knew this would be my death if anything went scratchy.

Chapter 2: Divination of the damned.

She refused to aid me for even I knew this was madness. I could get kicked out of the embassy forever never to see anyone I have ever known my whole life for this is what Kratzer wanted for me to fail, I'm too good of a student but I am to suspicious and power-hungry to be trusted for long. Everyone loved me but him, for he knew my intentions. Either way I was with Caitlyn then right? So I wasn't breaking the supervision rule's… And I was technically on embassy grounds. But even if I did foul play with my own summoning circle… Was it against the rules? I can't think I can't dream. I need to succeed to feed my power. To feel it in my marrow, to know it's true power its true intent in this world of chaos and corruption. The lands are scarred by the rune wars. By magician's mages and warfare alike. Magic was a necessity now to survive; the world was burnet to a crisp. A wafer unknown to the fire of a hearth. A roaring sound of rushing heat and metal on white-hot iron in a forge. This land is Rune Terra, our home. Our land to take care of and look at us now. Evil lingers in every foothold and crevice. Drawn to the lust of magic BY lust of other's by greed of men and the vanity of power. Any ways, we went to the dark forest's that were the grounds of most wars on Rune Terra. It was desolated, and destroyed. Obliterated. Life only grew on trees Towering thick oak's and white honey birches. These forests these trees have grown for generations. But magic lived in everything that lived or breathed. At least before or after. Even inanimate objects. Matter has memory, but in this case magic is the touch the trees remember. And all they remember is war to defend themselves by those of evil intent's. We approached a great birch with hesitation its root's tensed then limped. It was either to exhausted by war's to attack or sensed the good in Caitlyn.

Chapter 3: Step one cast.

I stood by a desecrated wall. The rune's of a village monastery… We believe it was the temple of the damned. A temple that stood once proud to contain magic that would kill us all. Guarded by a Templar archer guardian Varus. This temple was assaulted by evil army's unidentified for now. He knew now that he had to sacrifice himself. He took up the power of death itself to turn into the archer of corruption the vile arrow. He failed in his quest to defend the temple and that's when it happened just like that. A man bent on revenge of the Noxian commanders who thrived to kill him. But because of that power he was in the league now. With no escape. As I thought of all these power-hungry people I thought of myself. *FR-* I muttered under my breath almost missing a symbol. Caitlyn was about to ask what when I told her to shut up. She took a step back, she was hurt for I never said anything rude to anyone especially her.

The circle was casted but there was still many steps' my eyes flared up in frustration and strain of pain in my head and my joints groaning in frustration and strain. A pulse in my temple and sweat running down my forehead. The circle finally finished I thought of a target... As I summoned the trolls I thought of as easy targets. Oh how I was wrong about that to. As I murmured the names of the runes and the spell itself. I review everything I did... but once a spell is started it will not be un-casted unless the caster is killed, Knowing that I already slipped a word in there, knowing this is it… I braced myself for pain of death unknowing. "What?" A flash of blinding light a ringing in my ears still I cannot hear or see. "Am I blind or deaf"? No I can hear myself think that's a start… I sat there thinking to myself then the flashes stopped… "What…. A human boy! How did I … How... What?" I mumbled to myself stumbling over the words one after another. "Hi… I said uneasily…" (No answer) "Ugh hello"? I waved in his face he just had a horrible expression in his eyes… Like he was in pain and just not conscious that kid…Haunted me forever for that expression those eyes of hatred on his face that pain he was feeling… Was caused by me… Forever he was dead with one thing on his mind… His family… That I also killed with one word gone wrong… I destroyed one kid's whole life his home and family and his whole village… Because of me this kid was now dead blown to literal pieces with one last look of hatred. He was literally slices into unnatural shape's included cubes. Blood wasn't coming out so I know there was plasma burns on his skin. At the first sight of it I vomited. Then heaved looked at it again and vomited some more. My stomach was empty and dry it was sore and hurt so horribly. I got up and I ran to the embassy took my inventory and left before anyone noticed. I left a note on my chamber door for the Head summoner Kratzer of what happened and where I was headed. I was going to the mountains. To repent my ways I would show no harm to anyone else and I would sacrifice my body to the fire of magic. A giant bond fire I used my magic once more to make on the snowy mountains with altitudes lingering no breath would be allowed. I sat in the fire for as long as it would take. I fell asleep to the pain. I awoke but I could see nothing. But I could feel everything and hear everything. The cracking of artificial branch never breaking when fire licked it passionately trying to consume everything it is. The crisp sound of freshly fallen snow under boot's right around me circling me. I heard a high-pitched voice of the head summoner. "Lee sin!" "Thank god we have found you, But oh god" (Vomit's)

"Lee you're eye's you are blind aren't you?" I answered back "I... I don't know I believe I am" "let's get you back to the embassy lee you are forgiven" "NO" I bellowed "I realize you're in shock but le-" "Quiet" I remarked "This is my fault and I will pain myself until I realize of my wrongs and what sent me to this path". "As you wish" he whispered. "FALL OUT!" "RANK HEAVY MARCH!" (Bellowed Kratzer) At least 120 people… He didn't want to take me back he wanted to kill me. But why did he let me go? (Sparks and glows of bright light's circle lee) What the… Though I cannot see but I can feel this is magic. (Lee disappears from the mountain tops) (Appears in a giant chamber room) As I lashed out I felt pain of not being able to see for the first time all I could hear was sound ricocheted… wait sound ricocheting I didn't touch anything. So I threw out my palm again and I heard once again my surrounding's. Like a blur. I realized I was using sound waves and I could ~see~ them. I thought to myself of what I've done to everyone to everything I thought of what I tried to do killing myself to repent but the magic saved me. THE MAGIC what of the magic!? I don't know but whatever it did it saved me but where am I. *Three voices thundered out* "LEE SIN YOU ARE CALLED HERE TODAY TO JOIN THE LEAGUE OF LEGEND'S YOU HAVE REPENTED AND YOU ARE FORGIVEN. HOWEVER YOU REJOICE YOU WILL FUFILL YOUR PROMISE ON THE FIELDS OF JUSTICE NOW AND FOREVER UNTILL RELEASE." "I see…" I remarked still stunned.

"The earth may be sundered but the occupation of many may rebuild it" ~Lee Sin.


End file.
